A Miko's Pirate Tale
by o0'Blue-Eyed Miko'0o
Summary: It's been six months since the final battle. Kagome has been wandering as she mourns for the death of her beloved. Inuyasha? Guess again. Now it seems that the well might have something else planned for her. Just when she thought it was tough living in a world of demons. Now she has to deal with pirates! ...*sigh*...Might as well enjoy the ride.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! Here's the rewritten version! I don't have much to say because it's 5:00 a.m. and I haven't slept yet. No sleep=cranky writer. Well, enjoy! Remember to review! Thanks! :D I am going to sleep!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, One Piece, and any of their characters and plots. Oh, and also their dialogue.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Farewell_

* * *

"...It's been six months since we finished it..."

The spoken words came out lost and forlorn. The voice, soft and broken, seemingly heard by none other than the owner, were whispered in the midst of the clearing.

There a figure sat, staring at the tombstone in front of her. Cerulean eyes were clouded over as if the figure was unaware of anything else in the surrounding area. She sat there, staring silently with a small kit sleeping in her arms, lost in her thoughts; her memories.

"Child." Her eyes darted up to see the owner of the voice, watching as an aged and wise face appeared on the trunk of a gigantic tree behind the tombstone. Her lips barely trembled in response to the kind, understanding voice, but otherwise remained silent.

"Kagome." The tree youkai called again as he stretched his branches towards her; beckoning her closer.

As she was brought forth to his trunk, he took the sleeping kit from her arms, laying him down to rest by his roots. Quietly he waited, knowing she would respond.

"...Bokusenou...it's been six months, but I still question myself...Why did it end this way? We won...so why...w-why did it have to end like this?...Why?...It's all my fault...I was suppose to be the one dead, not him. It's all my fault...Because of me, he gave up his life...Why did he have to die?...W-why?" The young miko spoke, her voice, only a whisper, heard by the elderly youkai. The question came out slow and broken as she clung to the elderly youkai's trunk, feeling lost and alone.

Branches wrapped around her softly as leaves caressed her head before the voice responded to her question.

"Child, do not blame yourself for his death. He wanted you to live. He did not give his life up for you so that you could wallow away in sorrow. Lift your head, Kagome." He told her as he lifted her face to look up towards him. He used his leaves to wipe the tears dangling off the corners of her eyes, giving her a soft understanding smile.

"You know he wouldn't want to see you in this state. You have mourned and have been wandering the land for six months. You must move on, Kagome. Your friends worry for you. So does your kit." At the mention of her adopted son, she glanced over at him, seeing his tear stained face. Guilt formed in her heart, knowing she wasn't the only one mourning for the loss.

"I know...I know I must...b-but my heart still aches. It's too hard. It feels like..a part of me...is gone... I feel empty." She replied brokenly, laying her face against his trunk.

"Kagome, I know it will not be easy. But you must remember his passing words to you. You must live. Live for him, for your friends, your family, for yourself. He only wanted you to be happy, child. You have kept up a strong front in front of your friends, but they know you too well to be fooled. They know you are hurting. Do not keep it bottled inside, Kagome." The elderly youkai replied, looking down at the young miko.

Kagome just sat there quietly, leaning against his trunk as she contemplated what she would say next.

"Bokusenou...lately I've been feeling a pull towards the Goshinboku and the well. And in my dreams, I see a vast ocean sparkling from the sun's rays. The jewel also seems to be restless. As if it were trying to get ready for something...I have a feeling that my time here has come to an end. But I'm not sure. I don't know what will happen or what to do." She stated, wrapping her arms around her legs as she sat there.

"Ah...Kagome. I understand what you mean. Lately, I have felt a pulse of power coming from the direction of Inuyasha's Forest. It seems to me that you will have another journey ahead of you, child." He responded, a knowing gaze crossing his features as he felt the pulse from the ancient god tree far off.

"Do not try to repel it, Kagome. For it seems that the gods have something planned for you." he continued, unable to hide the small smile as the young woman gazed up at him in question. "I'm sure you have come to this conclusion also. And if I'm not mistaken, you have already discussed this with you're companions before coming here." He stated, seeing the miko nod her head.

"Miroku-sama said that he felt the same thing. I already said my goodbyes to him, Sango-chan, and their babies just in case. Inuyasha kept being his usual gruff self, but I know he's sad. He's just trying not to show it. Though, Shippo wouldn't stand to part with me, so I'm going to try and see if he'll be able to come too." She said, remembering the tearful parting with her second family.

She then stood up and faced the elderly youkai with a tearful expression. Her eyes shone with many emotions; sorrow, gratitude, and acceptance, grateful for everything he had done for her but sad knowing that this might be the last time she would ever see him again.

"Bokusenou...I-I'll never forget you...you've been kind to me ever since I came to this time...I..I think of you as my grandfather. I hope that you wont forget me. I'll miss you...Thank you for everything..." She said as she kissed the old youkai's cheek before bending down to sling her messenger bag over her shoulder and grab the kit into her arms. As she got back up, she turned towards the tombstone, looking at it with sorrow and longing as tears started to swell up in her eyes. But she kept them at bay. She touched the smooth stone with her gentle hands before kneeling down to grab the three swords laying next to to it, tying them to her side.

She then turned around and started her journey towards the Bone Eater's Well. She paused for but a moment, looking back and whispering one word before facing forward and continuing on her trek.

"Sayonara"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, here's the second chapter folks. I hope you like it. Remember to review after you finish reading this chapter. I like to hear the reader thoughts and comments. It helps inspire me. Well Enjoy! (^_^)  
**

**Oh...and just so you know. It's 3:40 a.m. So I am CRANKY! Lol Time for bed!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or One Piece. That includes their characters, plots, dialogue, etc.. So if anyone says otherwise, I will let their pants catch on fire with my flame thrower as I cackle madly. Thank you :D**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Good Bye_

* * *

"Mama, why are we going this way instead of passing through Kadae's village like we normally do?"

The question came from the small kit being held by the miko as they walked in the direction towards the well. He looked up at her curiously, waiting for her answer.

The miko glanced down at her adopted kit before looking back up in the direction they were traveling.

"Well Shippo, since we said our goodbyes to everyone before we went to visit Bokusenou, I didn't want to trouble them. It's just as hard on them as it is on us knowing that we might not see each other again." The miko responded, eyes slightly watering at the thought of her surrogate family.

She knew that if she saw them again, she would bawl her eyes out. It would be the second family that she would have to leave behind. _At least I know that Shippo is with me. _She thought, almost certain that the kit would be able to pass through the well with her this time. She didn't know what she would do if he couldn't. He was the only one she had left to hold onto. Sure she had her friends, but they were moving on with their lives.

Sango and Miroku had already started a family and were going to rebuild the slayer's village as soon as they could. Inuyasha was slowly but surely starting to live a life of peace and happiness with, the now living, Kikyo.

Kagome was happy for her friends being able attain the happiness they deserved. She truly was. But she couldn't help but feel envious of them being able to be together with their special someone. She couldn't stop the longing for that special someone that she would be able to live with for the rest of her life.

At the thought of it, her eyes watered as she remembered the one she could have had that happy ending with. If he were still alive. She couldn't help but think of the 'ifs'. If he hadn't died for her. Would they have been mated? Would they have lived happily as they waited for their first pup to be born? All the questions popped into her mind as she remembered her deceased love.

She sighed as she tried to dispel the thoughts running through her head. She needed to move on. She knew that, but it wasn't something that she could just let go and leave behind. It wasn't easy like that. She was afraid to move on. To find another for her. What if they left her just like he did. Giving their life up to protect her. All because she wasn't strong enough.

The last thought left a bitter taste in her mind. No. She wouldn't be weak anymore. She would get stronger. She wouldn't be the one others had to protect any longer. She would protect them. She subconsciously hugged the little kit closer to her chest as her mind became determined to reach her goal.

It wasn't long before they reached the clearing in Inuyasha's Forest. With a heavy sigh she put the kit down and walked over to the one thing that had been there for her all her life. The Goshinboku. As she reached the age old tree, she lifted her hand to caress the spot that marked the beginning of her journey. The spot where Inuyasha was sealed to for 50 years by his lover.

She closed her eyes as she felt the tree's aura encase her body in a comforting caress. It soothed her weary soul as she knelt down and leaned against its trunk, opening her arms for her kit to come over. They sat there in peaceful silence for a few minutes before Kagome sensed two familiar auras coming closer to them.

She stood up before turning around to face the ones coming over to see them one last time.

"Inuyasha." The name was spoken as he came out from the trees surrounding the clearing.

"I knew you'd be here, wench." Normally, she would be offended by the way he called her. But this time, she just smiled a sad smile, knowing this might be the last time she would hear the gruff voice of her friend.

"Don't call Okaa-san a wench, Inu-baka!" Shippo yelled as he jumped out of Kagome's arms to yank on the Inu-hanyou's long hair. Hard.

"Ack-! Why you little brat!" Yelled the half-demon as he chased the young kit around the clearing.

"Osuwari." Kagome said with a sigh, shaking her head as she heard Inuyasha kiss the ground. "When will you learn, Inuyasha?" She asked, exasperated.

As Inuyasha came back up from the ground, he growled low in his throat seeing the kitsune hide behind the miko's back while blowing raspberries at him.

"Keh, he started it!" He defended himself as he spit dirt out of his mouth.

"Oh, grow up." Was all the young miko said as she made her way towards the well.

As she sat upon its ledge, she couldn't help the memories that flooded her mind while she gently caressed the aged wood.

_I can't believe it's already been 5 years since then._

Who would've thought that a normal 14 year old girl would wind up 500 years in the past where demons existed. If you'd have told her that she would experience all this before she turned fourteen, she would have laughed at your face, calling you crazy. But now..._Now I can't even imagine how I would've lived a normal life. Almost feels as if it were– _

"Fate" Both voices said before they both looked up at each other. Kagome smiled as she looked at her friend's content face as he stared at the well with a wistful gaze.

"Mew." Kagome looked towards the direction of the sound to see one of her friends' loyal partner come into the clearing. The nekomata gave another 'mew' before she ran and jumped onto the wells ledge. As she sat there, she stared up at the miko with her big red eyes.

"Kilala, aren't you suppose to be with Sango and Miroku?" She questioned as looked down at the neko, petting her soft fur.

"Keh, she came to follow you to where ever it is you're going." Inuyasha answered gruffly as Kilala nodded in agreement.

"Do the others–"

"Everyone already agreed to it. Sango said that she'd feel better giving her to you." Inuyasha interrupted as he took his hands out of his sleeves to reveal a carved wooden box. He handed the item to the miko before facing the other way as he stuffed his hands back inside the wide sleeves of his haori.

"That's just something everyone wanted to give you guys before you leave. There's a little something from everyone in there so don't go around loosin' it, ya hear?" He said as he glanced at woman, seeing her questioning gaze. His face was tinged with a dash of red from embarrassment, not used to handling these kinds of situations.

As Kagome looked down at the carefully carved wooden box, she couldn't help the tears that gathered in her eyes. She looked towards her kit before shifting her gaze back towards the box held gently in her two hands.

"You can open it after ya leave. I don't wanna have to deal with you're crying!" Inuyasha exclaimed, slightly panicking as he smelt the tears gathering in her eyes. Though he wasn't prepared for the sudden hug from the miko as he turned around, both crashing to the ground.

"Hey! Why'd ya do tha–" He stopped his words as he felt the miko shaking as she held onto him. He could only gaze at her head buried against his chest while wrapping his arms around her as she spoke.

"...Thank you...T-Thank you... I..I can't tell you how much this means to me...I-I'm going to miss you guys!" She managed to say as she tried to hold in her sobs. She continued to cling to him for a few more moments before letting go and wiping her tears from her face.

She got up before holding her hand out to him while giving him a warm smile. As he grabbed her hand getting up, his ears drooped a little knowing that this would be the last time he would see that smile.

As they walked back up to the Bone Eater's Well, Kagome carefully put the box inside her messenger bag. She then turned towards Inuyasha once more, bringing her arms around his neck for one last hug.

As Inuyasha hugged her back, he felt something being lifted from around his neck before letting go to see Kagome holding up the subjugation beads for him to see. He stared at it with wide eyes, somehow unable to understand why she decided to take them off of him now.

"I don't think you'll be needing this anymore. Besides, I'm sure if Kikyo needed it, she'd make another one for you." Kagome said jokingly as she gave a playful wink at her dear friend, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I guess we won't get to see Inuyasha eat dirt from now on, huh Kaa-san?" Shippo asked his mother, mischief dancing in his eyes as he gazed at her.

"You're right. I guess you won't have to worry about anymore 'sits' from me, Inuyasha." Kagome teased the hanyou, giggling softly as she saw him twitch from annoyance.

Feeling a pulse, she turned back towards the well. As she step onto the ledge, she grabbed Shippo in her arms as Kilala hopped onto her shoulder. She turned towards Inuyasha one last time to say her final words.

"Tell everyone I love them and that I'll miss them all. Inuyasha, I hope that you guys won't forget me...I know I'll never forget everyone, especially you...You were my first friend since I came to this time. I wish you all happiness. Thank you guys for everything. Well, I guess...this is 'good bye'" She stated as she turned around to hop into the well's magic, but paused as a clawed hand grabbed her own. She looked back towards the hanyou as he spoke.

"You guys better live happy. I don't want you to be mopin' around. If I find out that you're being all depressed 'cause of my bastard brother's death, I swear I'll find a way to get to you and kick your ass, ya hear me?" He said to the miko before looking towards the kit, "Since I won't be there to protect you're mom anymore, I'm giving you the job to protect her. You better get stronger so that you'll be able to do that. We all know she's a trouble magnet." He told him, rolling his eyes as the said 'trouble magnet' smacked him on the shoulder.

He placed his hand back into his sleeves as he gave them one last fanged smirk.

Kagome smiled back one last time before looking back to the well's depth. She breathed in once before she steeled herself in her decision.

She jumped into the well as its power sent her to her new destination; one thought running through her head.

_Good bye my feudal fairytale._

* * *

The leaves around the ancient tree rustled from the breeze as the youkai gave a long sigh. His branches waved slightly as he felt the power of the god tree and the well pulse from miles. He gave a small chuckle as the tombstone in front of him pulsed with the same power of the god tree before the light died down.

An aged smile stretched across his weathered face as he spoke into the wind.

"Goshinboku, old friend, it seems you keep watching over the young miko no matter what time or place...*chuckle*...She will surely have an interesting journey ahead of her. I just hope your meddling will do good rather than harm."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello~ readers! I'm back with chapter 3! It's 3:00 a.m. and I'm as cranky as b****. (^_^) Enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Sorry if there are any spelling errors. -_-;;;  
**

**Disclaimer: I _DON'T _own anything~ Thank you, thank you**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Pirates?!_

* * *

Two figures could be seen standing in front of the marine base.

One was a short, chubby boy with short pink hair. He wore a white top with blue trimmings around the edges. He wore a pair of black pants with sneakers on his feet, and had a pair of blue round-rimmed glasses framing his face.

The other, like the first, was also a male, but taller, looking to be around 16. He wore a straw hat over his messy, short black hair, and had a scar with two stitches under his left eye. He wore a sleeveless red vest with blue trousers and straw sandals adorning his feet.

Both males were staring up at the marine base. The short one with an expression of awe, and the taller one...well...

"It sure looks pretty ugly up close.."

"...Well...what are you waiting for Coby? Go ahead." The straw hat boy told his friend.

"B-But I don't feel prepared yet...especially after what happened in the restaurant..."Coby said as he mumbled the last part while shaking from nervousness.

The straw hat boy climbed up the wall.

"Mr. Monster~...I wonder where he is?"

"Ah Luffy!...y-you should get down from there! They probably would've hidden him in a secret room..."

"No!...I saw something over there. Come on! I think it's him" Luffy said as he ran off to get a better look. All the while Coby followed after him, dreading to see what Luffy found. Luffy climbed back up the wall, pointing at a person tied to a wooden post, arms spread eagle wide.

"Ohh...Look at that person."

"!..Oh my god!" Coby said as he faced the direction his companion was pointing at. He fell off the wall from fright, knowing just who it was tied to the post.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked as he looked down at his friend from the wall.

"It-it's him! Th-that black bandana, t-the cloth around his waist...That intimidating aura..! I-it-it's Rorona Zoro!" He exclaimed with fright.

From his position on the wall, Luffy took in the guy's appearance.

He had extremely short green hair covered by a black bandana. He wore a white shirt with a green cloth around the waist, a pair of black pants, and combat boots adorning his feet.

"So that's him...huh...I bet I could break those ropes off real easily." Luffy said, in thought.

"D-don't even joke about that! I-if you free him, he'll go around k-killing all of us!"

As Coby started acting hysterical, the man tied to the post lifted his head up and called out to them.

"...Hey you!"

"Huh?"

"Could ya come over here and untie me. I've been up here nine days straight, and I'm real exhausted..." He said as he smiled at them in a creepy way.

"Look at that...He's smiling." Luffy commented as Coby went into hysterics once again. Ignoring the overreacting kid, Zoro called out to Luffy, "If you untie me, I'll give you the rewards of a fugitive I hunt down. I'll keep my words. Honest."

"D-don't do it Luffy! Don't listen to him!...If you free him, h-he'll probably kill us and escape!" Coby tried to warn his friend.

"...He can't kill me since I'm strong too.." Luffy replied as he looked at Zoro. Coby cried crocodile tears while thinking of how hopeless his young friend was.

Suddenly, a ladder landed right next to them on the wall. As they looked to see why, a little girl holding two rice balls came up telling them to be quiet as she climbed over the wall. She walked over to the tied up Zoro, holding up her rice ball while stating, "Onii-san, I made some rice balls for you. You haven't eaten in a long time so you must be hungry, right. This is actually my first time making rice balls–"

"I'm not hungry! Go away!" He interrupted, glaring at the girl.

"I don't want it! Leave me alone and scram! I'll kill you if you don't!..." He was about to say more but was interrupted by some shouting his name.

A tall, lanky guy came through the gates with two marine guards beside him. He wore a black suit with a red dress shirt that clashed horribly with his mushroom-shaped blond hair.

"You shouldn't be picking on little kids, or else I'll tell my father on you." He said with his snobbish, arrogant attitude.

Zoro just scoffed, "If it isn't the lieutenant bastard's son."

"Huh? What's that I hear? Don't get all cocky. My father is a marine lieutenant!" The blonde says as he turns his attention to the little girl. "Well hello little girl. These rice balls sure look tasty!" He then snatched one our of her hands, taking a bite and ignoring her protests.

"!..Blegh!..*spits out*..Disgusting! You put too much sugar in it!...*cough**spit*...You're supposed to put in salt!"

"But...but I thought they'd taste better if they were sweet!"

He then threw her rice balls on the ground and stomped on them, complaining about how no one would be able to eat something as disgusting as that. Ignoring the girl's protest, he continued to smash them until they were all dirty and muddy.

"Don't worry...*hehe*...the ants will eat them all up..."

"You're...*sniff*...so mean. I tried really hard to make those...*sniff**sniff*..." She said as tears started dropping from her eyes.

"Aww...stop crying! This is why I hate little kids! It's your own fault, you know. You aren't even suppose to be in here. You would've gotten the death penalty if you were a grown up!" He said as he waved one of the guards over and ordered them to throw the little girl out.

Reluctantly, the guards threw the little girl over the wall. As she flew over the wall, she landed on Luffy, who saved her from a nasty landing. After he put the girl back on her feet, he climbed back up the wall to hear what they were saying.

"I never knew you had this kind of endurance Rorona Zoro!" The blonde exclaimed.

"...You better keep your promise..!" Zoro retorted.

"Oh, I will..*hehehe*..that's if you can survive a whole month. Then I'll release you!" The blonde said as he laughed loudly. He walked out of the gates, leaving the man tied up to the post.

"..."

Feeling someone's eyes on him, he looked up to see the boy with the straw hat staring at him with a curious look in his eyes.

"What? You're still here? Leave now or that bastard's going to tell his dad."

"Oh yeah?...Hey. I'm looking for someone to join my pirate fleet..." Luffy said, not all that worried of the warning.

"Pirate?...Heh...so you just gave up on life and became a crook, eh?" Zoro said.

"Hey! It's my dream!...There's nothing wrong with being a pirate!" Luffy defended, not liking the way he insulted him.

Zoro scoffed, "Don't tell me you're going to set me free and force me to join you..."

"I don't know yet...Everyone keeps on saying you're a bad guy..." Luffy replied, thinking.

"..Bad guy, huh? It don't matter 'cause I'll never join you. I have something I need to take care of! I could survive even without your help. I just gotta stay alive for a month since that bastard kid promised he'd let me go afterwords..."

His exhausted gaze then turned into one of determination as he said his next words.

"That's why I'm gonna stay alive and fulfill my dreams!"

"...Really?...If I were you I think I'd starve to death in a week..."

"That's why we're different. So go find someone else to join you."

Luffy looked at the pirate hunter one last time before turning around; intending to leave the man alone. That is, until Zoro called out to him.

"Hey! Hold on!"

"Huh?"

"That...Can you pick it up for me?" He asked, pointing his head to where the smashed rice balls were.

"Eh? You want to eat this?...but it's all muddy. Well, I guess you can't be picky when you're hungry..." Luffy commented.

"Shut up! Just give it to me so I can eat it all..." He said as he opened his mouth wide.

Luffy watched as he ate the muddy rice balls. Even if they tasted horrible, he didn't spit a single piece out. After Zoro swallowed the last of the rice balls (while coughing) Luffy decided to ask him a question.

"...are you trying to kill yourself?..."

"...*cough**cough*...tell that little girl 'The rice balls tasted very good. Thank you very much'."

* * *

Luffy and Coby left Zoro and went to find the girl. When they found her, Luffy passed on the message to her, which made her very happy.

As they talked to her, they realized that the pirate hunter might not be as much of a bad guy as everyone thought. They learned that he got arrested for killing Helmeppo's –who was the obnoxious blonde guy they had met earlier– pet wolf that was let loose, running around scaring the town's folks.

As they continued to converse, they heard and obnoxious voice yelling out.

"Who dares raise his head! I'll tell my dad!...hehehehehehe..."

They listened as he kept going on about how the people would turn out like Zoro. Telling them that he would be publicly executed in three days. That got Luffy's attention.

"...Three days? I thought you gave him a month..."

"Hah! I was only joking with him! Only an idiot would believe that!" He exclaimed while laughing his ass off as if it were the most funniest thing in the world.

As he heard this, Luffy remembered how determined Zoro looked to stay alive and reach his dream. He got so enraged, he punched Helmeppo square in the face.

"You bastard!" Luffy shouted as he brought his fist back to his side.

"Luffy! Stop! Do you want to get in trouble with the marines or something? Coby warned as he tried to calm Luffy down from causing any more damage to the fallen blonde.

"Coby! I've decided!"

"..Huh..?"

"I'm going to ask Zoro to join me!" Luffy exclaimed with a determined grin.

Meanwhile, the townspeople were going hysterical from seeing someone actually hit the lieutenant's son. Thinking the worst.

"Y-You dare hit me! I'm Marine Lieutenant Morgan's son!" Helmeppo shouted, pointing an accusing finger to the straw hat boy.

"I don't care! A bastard is still a bastard!" Luffy retorted, not the least bit sorry for his actions.

"Luffy, please calm down. They're the marines!" Cried Coby, not wanting Luffy and himself to get in trouble.

"I'll tell my dad about this!"

"Why don't you fight me yourself, coward?!" Luffy replied, not in the least bit frightened by his threat.

"You'll regret ever hitting me! You'll be given a death sentence for this!...And my dad will be the one to execute you! Bastard!" Helmeppo threatened as he ran away with his men helping him.

* * *

-Marine Base Main Building-

In an office, someone sat smoking with their chair turned around facing the window.

"I am great!"

"Yes!...Because you are the lieutenant, Lieutenant Morgan!" exclaimed an officer as he addressed his lieutenant.

"...But lately, the offerings seem to be...decreasing..."

"...Ah..about the money for the offering... the citizens have their financial problems too..." The officer answered while sweating from nervousness.

"...It's not a matter of financial problems. It's because they don't respect me!" The lieutenant shouted, making the officer flinch from where he was standing.

Just then, his son came barging in while panting for breath.

"Dad!"

"...What is it, Helmeppo?"

"...hah...I want to kill a certain someone..h-hah..." He panted. His voice filled with venom and hate.

* * *

"Yo!" Luffy greeted as he walked up to Zoro, who was still tied to the post.

"You again? I told you I don't want to be a pirate!"

"I'm Luffy. If I loosen the ropes for you, you're going to join me, okay?" Luffy stated as if he hadn't heard him.

"...I told you already!...I have things I need to do. Besides, I'm not going to be a bad guy like a pirate." He refused.

"..Everyone already thinks you're a bad guy..." Luffy commented.

"I don't care about what they say about me! I haven't done one thing that I've regretted in the past, and it's going to be the same for the future! I won't become a pirate!"

"...I don't care! You are going to join me!" Luffy ordered in a "that's final" tone.

"DON'T TRY TO DECIDE FOR YOURSELF!" Zoro yelled, unable to believe the guy's attitude.

"Hey, I heard you could use a katana. Is that true?" Luffy asked, unintentionally changing the subject.

"!...hm.. If I'm not being tied up I could use a katana..." Zoro answered, wondering why he asked.

"Where is it?" Luffy continued to question.

"That bastard kid took it. It's the thing I treasure the most, other than my life!" Zoro replied. Anger bubbled inside him at the thought of said bastard.

"...Okay! I'm going to go and get your katana back!"

"What–?"

"But if you want me to return it to you, you have to join me!" Luffy exclaimed as he laughed.

"That's dirty!...Oi! Wait!" He says just as Luffy runs off. "Is he really thinking of sneaking in there? What a fool..."

* * *

"I can't find that idiot kid anywhere! Where could he be?... Huh? What's that noise up there?" Luffy wondered as he tried to look up at the top of the tallest building in the marine base. He strained his ears to hear what it was.

"There must be people up there! Let's go up and see!" He concluded as he stretched his arm all the way to the top of the tower, grabbing onto the ledge.

"Rubber...Rocket!" He yelled as he flew up into the air.

* * *

-Meanwhile, at the Top of the Tower-

"Do you know how long I've been looking forward to the completion of this statue? And you went ahead and damaged it?" Yelled an enraged lieutenant as he gave off a death glare to the one on the receiving end of his wrath.

"I-I'm sorry, sir! I-I'll go fix it right away!" Said the officer as he sweat bullets, feeling the huge amount of killing intent coming off of the lieutenant.

"This statue represents me! If you damage the statue, then that means you don't respect me! Do you understand?" He roared as he brought his ax arm down on the man, intent to either kill or harm him very badly. But before it could even touch the officer, they both looked up at hearing someone yell.

"Oh no...I'm going too fast!"

"What is that? Something flew up from down there!" Yelled an officer.

As Luffy saw the statue, he grabbed onto the ropes, meant to hoist the statue up, to make himself stop.

"Phew...Stopped at last!" He said, relieved.

As his feet touched the tower, the statue broke into little pieces, falling off the roof of the building.

"Woops...G-Gomen...hehehe..." Luffy apologized, sweat dropping.

The lieutenant's form started shaking as his rage radiated off his body. He then roared out, glaring at the boy with pure hatred.

"CAPTURE HIM! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"y...Y-Yes sir!" The officers answered with fright.

"Dad! That's him! He's the one who hit me! I told yo he's no good!" Helmeppo stated while pointing a finger at Luffy.

"I found you!" Luffy exclaimed while running and dragging Helmeppo down the stairs into the building. All the while running away from the marines as the blonde wailed for his father to save him.

"Sir, someone is at the execution site!"

"Another traitor? Have them all killed!" The lieutenant commanded, enraged.

* * *

"What? Luffy went inside the marine base? He's too hotheaded for his own good!" Coby stated with exasperation as he tried to untie the ropes for Zoro.

"Oi! What are you doing? If you help me, they'll kill you!" Zoro warned, not understanding why the boy would risk his life to help him.

"You shouldn't even be arrested! I can't stand those kind of marines! I'm going to become a real marine...just like Luffy is determined to become the Pirate King!" He declared as he continued to try and untie the ropes.

"What? P-Pirate King? You're joking, right?!"

"..hehe...I was shocked at first too. But he's serious!" Coby stated. But before he could say anymore, he fell back from being shot.

Zoro looked down in shock at the fallen kid before glaring up at the one that dared to shoot the one trying to help him. What he saw made his blood boil in anger and his eyes saw red. Staring down at them from his spot on the roof was Lieutenant Morgan.

* * *

"Tell me where you kept Zoro's katanas at." Luffy demanded as he ran away from the marines chasing him, dragging Helmeppo with him.

"I'll tell! I'll tell! Just stop dragging me!" Helmeppo said as Luffy came to an abrupt stop.

"Okay! Spill it!"

"...they're inside my room..we...we already passed it..."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Luffy cried as he hit Helmeppo on the head.

Just then, the marine officer came around the corner raising their guns.

"Stop! Raise you hands up right now!"

Luffy just looks at them. "...No..." He said as put the blonde in front of him to shield himself.

"Go ahead and shoot!" Luffy said while running down the hallway, bringing Helmeppo along with him.

"What?! You're actually using Helmeppo-sama as your shield!"

"Aaaaahhhhhh! Save me! Ahhhhhhhh!" The said blonde screaming at the top of his lungs, terrified.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh! I've been shot! I'm bleeding! I'm bleeding! I'm going to die!" Coby exclaimed as he looked at the blood pouring out of his left shoulder.

"Are you alright?...Run for your life. They're almost here..." Zoro warned.

"No!..hah...I've got to set you free as soon as possible...!" He stated, panting.

"...Look...there's no need to worry about me. As long as I can last for a month, they'll set me free. So Hurry and lea–"

"No! They won't set you free because they're gonna kill you in three days!" Coby interrupted, informing him of the truth.

"!...N-No way!...That bastard said that if I survived a whole month, he'd free me..."

"He never intended to keep his promise...He's toying with you. That's why Luffy punched him on your behalf!"

"W-What?"

"The navy will never let the two of you off!...Please...After I release you, save Luffy! I won't force you to become a pirate, but he's my savior! Luffy's very strong, so if you two worked together, then you'll definitely be able to escape this town!" Coby pleaded, wanting them to escape before it was too late.

Zoro stared at the young boy as he contemplated on what he should do. Before he could make a decision, they were already surrounded by the marine officers aiming their guns at them.

"That's enough! The two of you who have betrayed Lieutenant Morgan die here!"

"...!..."

* * *

Luffy ran into Helmeppo's room searching for Zoro's katana.

"Is this the room?" He asked as he looked for the sword.

"Ah! Found it! Right over there!...but...there's three. Oi, which one is Zoro's?...Hey, did you faint?" He asked as he saw foam come out of the blonde's mouth.

As Luffy thought over which one to bring to Zoro, he saw something through the window. As he got a closer look, he became alarmed as he saw Coby and Zoro being surrounded and about to be shot to their deaths.

* * *

As the two were about to be shot, Zoro remembered the promise he made with his friend before she died years ago. He knew he had to find a way to survive this because he had to fulfill his promise and dream.

Just as the lieutenant signaled for them to fire, Luffy came crashing out of the window, jumping in front of the attack. As Everyone thought he would die from the bullets, his body stretched where the bullets had hit before sending them all back to the the officers.

"W-What the–!"

"It's no use!" Luffy exclaimed as he laughed out loud. Showing them all that he didn't have a single scratch on his body.

As Zoro got out of his shock, he asked Luffy the question that everyone had been wondering the whole time.

"W-What are you?"

"I'm a rubber man!..hehe..By the way, I got your katana. I didn't know which one was yours, so I just brought all three of them."

"...They're all mine because I use...three swords..."

"Resisting the navy altogether will make you an outlaw...or maybe you want to die here?" The lieutenant said as he too got out of his shock.

"Zoro ignored them as he looked at Luffy. Making his decision, he called out to Luffy.

"Oi! I don't care what you are! Rather than to die here...why don't I just accept your offer and become a pirate!"

"!...Yes! I now have a companion! Wohoo!" Luffy shouted as he did a little victory dance.

"Okay...Now hurry and get these ropes off of me."

"Not so fast! If you can't be shot down, then I'm just going to have to chop you into little pieces." Lieutenant Morgan said as he walked towards them, getting ready to strike the one with the straw hat. But before he could even raise his ax arm, they heard a childish cry coming from...above?

As they all looked up, they saw some orange blob falling from a...pink portal...in the sky. It was too far away to tell what exactly the orange thing was, so they kept watching it until it was close enough for them to make out a shape. They were shocked to see that it was a little boy holding onto a bag.

Before they could pick out more details, he crashed in between Luffy and the lieutenant, makng dust fly everywhere. As the dust settled, they were shocked to see that the boy had somehow miraculously made himself land on the messenger bag that he had with him.

Many of his features shocked them as they observed his appearance. They could tell that he was a boy, but his size had them wondering of his real age, for he was no bigger than a year old baby. Many of them wondered if he was even human as they noted the pointed ears, fluffy tail, tiny clawed hands, and...fox paws for his feet.

As their observations finished, they heard the small boy speak.

"...Ouch...that hurt...I can't believe I got separated from Kaa-san and Kilala. I don't even know where I'm at...huh?" He stopped talking as he realized he was being watched by a bunch of strangers. "Who are you people?" He asked, as everyone seemed to come out of their stupor.

His his gazed landed on Luffy, who had untied Zoro while the others were still shocked at his appearance. They twinkled in curiosity when he smelt a strong scent coming from the teen. It smelled like that thing that Kagome had brought with her from her time. What was it called again...oh...that's right...A rubber band! That's what he smelled like! And it was part of his natural scent!

His gaze then landed on the lieutenant, widening in surprise at seeing the ax that was attached to his arm and the metal that was on his face. It actually kind of reminded him of Ginkotsu from the Shichinintai.

"Um...Hey, Oji-san! What's with the ax and that thing on your face?...Did you get into an accident or something?" He questioned before noticing the killing intent coming from the man he unknowingly insulted. He gulped at feeling the newly increased fury now being directed at him as the man glared at him with hatred.

"You...You brat! YOU DARE TO INTERRUPT ME DURING AN EXECUTION, THEN YOU INSULT ME AND MY SYMBOL OF POWER?! FOR THAT YOU SHALL DIE!"

As he said this, he raised his ax, intent on killing the child.

Just as Zoro and Luffy were about to jump into action, everyone hear _another _scream come from above. Though this time, it sounded more feminine. So they looked up, and were shocked yet again as they saw a larger figure fall out of a similar pink portal that the boy had come out of.

* * *

Kagome was panicking.

When they jumped into the well, she wasn't expecting to be surrounded by pitch black darkness. Not to mention, having powerful gusts of wind blow you in every direction. To top it all off, she had gotten separated from Shippo, Kilala, and her bag to the strong wind currents.

She felt like her world was coming apart. First, she wasn't able to prevent the one she loved from dieing. Now, she couldn't even protect her own son and companion from getting separated from her through a simple...okay maybe not so simple...method of transportation. She didn't even understand how her bag had come off of her when she had it securely around her shoulder. It was a miracle that she still had her katanas with her.

Tears started to form in her eyes from frustration. What was she suppose to do now?

_Stupid Kagome! How could you have let go of them?! Now I might never be able to find them. Oh Shippo, Kilala! _She thought in despair.

As if sensing their guardian's distress, the jewel inside of the miko lent its power to calm down the hysterical miko so that she could think more clearly.

_No. I can't be acting like this. I can't give up now! I'll try to sense his aura so I can find him. But after I get out of here. I just hope Shippo and Kilala are both safe. _

After making up her mind, she tried to find her way out of the chaotic darkness. It seemed futile since all she could see was blackness and the wind kept blowing around her, but she kept searching.

"Let's see...blackness, blackness, blackness, small pink light, blackness, blackne–wait! Pink light?" Indeed, as she looked back, there was a pink light.

As she pondered on how it got there, she noticed it coming closer towards her. Just as it stopped right in front of her, it grew bigger until it was large enough for her to fit through. Before she knew it, she found herself being sucked in and falling out of the...wait...when did the sky appear?!

As she started falling, she screamed at the top of her lungs, thinking she was falling to her doom.

Oh that's just great! She, the one who defeated the most vile creature in feudal Japan and survived, was going to loose her life by falling to her death! Great. Just great. Note the sarcasm.

Before she could think of anymore sarcastic remarks, she crashed into something. She didn't really care though. She was still trying to comprehend that she had just survived a fall from over two hundred feet in the sky.

* * *

As Luffy and Zoro looked up at the girl that was currently falling out of the sky, the hadn't realized that she was about to crash into them until it was too late. They weren't prepared for the collision. So, as she landed on them, they all crashed to the ground with dust flying around them. As the dust subsided, they were able to get a better look at the girl.

She looked to be around their age with long raven hair that was a little disheveled from her landing. Her heart-shaped face was currently scrunched up as she groaned in pain. As she began to sit up from lying on top of the two to males, they noticed three swords attached to the hip of her cheongsam by a purple sash.

As she placed a hand on her forehead, she started to speak.

"...Ugh..Ouch...That's definitely going to leave a mark...phew...I thought I was gonna die! Thank kami-sama!...I am never doing that again...Where am I?" She asked herself as she opened her eyes. That was when she realized she was sitting on something...or more like someone.

She looked down to see that she had landed on top of two young men, who looked to be around her age. It kind of surprised her to see one of them with neon green hair. Oh well. She had seen stranger ones from her world. She also noted that the green haired one had dried up blood on his face and look pretty exhausted. That's when she remembered that she was still on top of, and scrambled to get up.

"!...Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to land on top of you guys! Are you alright?" She asked with concern as she helped the two up, mentally hitting herself. _Are they all right? Of course they're not, baka Kagome! _Luffy just laughed it off.

"Haha..no worries...that didn't hurt on bit! Say, how did you fall out of the sky?" Luffy asked as he looked at her with curiosity while Zoro looked on with suspicion.

"!...Um..well, t-that's kind of hard to explain..." She stated nervously while trying to think of an excuse. _Great, just great. I just got dropped off here and I'm probably already being labeled as "strange" or "abnormal". What am I suppose to tell the guy? That I was brought here from another world? Yeah, that would turn out splendid. _She thought with sarcasm.

Before she could give an excuse to the straw hat boy, a voice called out to her.

"Kaa-san!"

Kagome turned around, oblivious to the shocked stares she was receiving, as she caught a body flying into her. Relief flooded into her as she saw that it was Shippo, who she had been worrying about the whole time.

"Shippo! Oh thank kami-sama! I thought I lost you! Are you alright? Where's Kilala? Do you–"

"Calm down Okaa-san! I'm fine! Really!...I don't really know where Kilala is...But I've got your bag! See?" He said as he pointed to the bag that had been forgotten on the ground.

"Oh, and that oji-san over there said that he was going to kill me!...I didn't even do anything to him! I just asked him about his ax and face. Then he got all mad and was about to chop me with his ax arm when you came falling in!" He exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger at the lieutenant, who still had his ax raised.

That seemed to wake the lieutenant and officers out of their stupor. One of his eyebrows twitched from being insulted, yet again, by the boy. He was about to yell at the boy when he stopped short. The girl, who looked like she couldn't hurt a fly, glared at him with a glare that sent chills down his spine.

Everyone watched as the girl's expression changed from happy and relieved to angry and pissed in less than a second as she listened to what her son told her. They all shivered as they saw her glare at their lieutenant, silently thanking any god out there for sparing them from her heated glare.

They watched as she put the boy down while walking up to the man. All the while, feeling an extreme amount of killing intent come off her small form. They couldn't believe that someone who looked so sweet and innocent hold as much killing intent as Rorona Zoro.

She marched right up until she was a foot away from the large man. She looked so small and fragile compared to the lieutenant's large build. She was not intimidated by the way he tried to glare at her. After all, she'd been the receiver of many glares from her past journey that were more frightening than his.

She looked up, not deterred by his towering form, and glared him down with fury burning in the depths of her cerulean eyes. You could practically hear the venom in her voice as she spoke.

"Now you listen, you old man...no one, and I mean NO ONE ever tries to harm MY son and gets away with it. Since I'm a merciful person, I'll give you one chance. You better apologize to him. If you do, I will let this slide ONCE. If you don't...you're going to regret it..." She left the threat hanging.

Luffy and Zoro were watching with interest as the girl practically told off the lieutenant. Zoro thinking that she either had guts or was just plain stupid, while Luffy was curious as to how the events would turn out.

The officers were wise enough to step back from them as her eyes started glowing blue.

The lieutenant was either too dumb to notice or just didn't care because she had just disrespected him.

"Do you know who you're talking to? I am Marine Lieutenant Axe-Hand Morgan! People like you with no status have no right to make demands from me!" He roared as he raised his ax, bringing it down on the girl.

Luffy and Zoro were about to jump in and intervene, but before they could even take a step, they saw the girl raise her arm...which was glowing blue...and punch the man square in the face, throwing him several feet away from her.

Every person's jaw dropped to the ground as they witnessed what happened.

"-How did she do that?" Asked a random officer.

"T-That woman just punched Lieutenant Morgan several feet away from her!" Another stated as they all stared at the young woman in fear and amazement.

"Whohoo! Way to go Kaa-san! You just kicked that old guy's butt!" Shippo cheered as he saw the man lying on his back with swirls in his eyes.

"Yeah lady! That was so cool! How'd ya make your arm glow all blue like that? Did you eat a devil fruit like me?" Luffy asked as he ran up to her while Zoro followed behind in a more calm manner.

"Ah...you can just call me Kagome. Um...I don't really know what you mean by devil fruit, but I was born with these powers." She answered while blushing from embarrassment.

"Hm...So your name's Kagome? Well, mine's Luffy! I'm a pirate!"

"Pirate?" Kagome asks while tilting her head to the side in a curious gesture.

"Yeah! I'm gonna become the Pirate King. It's my dream! But first I have to find a crew. Zoro here's gonna be my first crew mate. Say, do ya wanna join me?" He asks in an eager tone, hoping that she would say yes so he could have another companion.

"!...But you just met me! And if you haven't noticed, we fell out of the sky!" Kagome exclaimed as she pointed to herself and Shippo, all the while looking at the straw hat boy with wide eyes.

Before they could say anymore, Zoro jumped over Kagome, unsheathing his three katanas, and using them to block the onslaught of swords from the marine officers. Kagome looked at him in amazement as he told the marines not to move unless they wanted to die. Sure, she had seen people fight with different swords and weapons (Jakoutsu for example), but she had never seen someone use three swords at the same time.

As she watched, she heard Luffy telling them to duck. Imagine her surprise when she saw him stretch his leg out and knock all of the marines back, sending them flying and landing on the ground in a heap.

"Wow! That's so awesome! What are you?" Shippo asked as he stared at Luffy in awe.

"Hehe...I'm a rubber man!" Luffy exclaimed as he stretched his cheeks out to prove it.

They all jumped back to dodge the ax that was about to chop them all into little pieces. As they did, they looked back to see the lieutenant panting while glaring at Kagome with pure hatred.

"Don't you dare ignore me, you bitch! I am Lieutenant Morgan! No one hits me! Especially a petty female!" He yelled as he charged towards her again.

Raising his ax, he tried to slice her in half horizontally, but she dodged the last second by jumping above the ax which cut through the fence that was behind her like butter.

Kagome then unsheathed her two swords and slashed at the lieutenant, cutting him across his torso diagonally. She didn't cut him too deep to where it would be fatal, but cut just enough to leave a scar. Shaking the blood off her blades, she walked back to her kit.

Zoro watched her while wondering how and where she learned to use a sword like that. He wanted to test her skills to see if she was better than him. Luffy watched with a determined yet excited look somehow knowing that she would join him.

When she stood in front of Zoro and Luffy with Shippo in her arms, she said only one thing.

"I hate being called anything other than my name." Her voice, though calm, sent shivers through everyone's spine.

Just as she was about to go and retrieve her messenger bag, a voice shouted out, gaining their attention.

"Don't move a muscle! Or I'll shoot!" Shouted Helmeppo as he had a gun pointed at Coby's head.

Kagome stared at the man that dare raise a gun at an unarmed person, a kid at that. As she observed his appearance, she couldn't help but think of how he needed to get a new look.

Just as she was going to do something about the situation, the pink haired boy, Coby, started talking.

"Luffy! I...I don't want to be in your way! I'm not afraid of death!" He said to Luffy as beads of sweat rolled down hi head.

Okay! I know." Luffy replied with a smile while stretching his arm back, getting ready to kick the daylights out of the blonde. Just before he could extend his arm out to punch him, Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms.

"That's a dirty rotten thing to do ugly blonde! I'll show you not to bully kids!" He yelled as he took out his toy top.

"Spinning Top!" He yelled as he threw his top at Helmeppo. As it landed on his head, it seemed to increase dramatically in size. The now enormous top then pummeled the man to the ground unconscious, foam coming out of his mouth.

With the lieutenant's son unconscious, everyone stared at the orange haired boy. That was when Lieutenant Morgan decided to try and strike Luffy from behind. But Before he could even lay a finger on him, Zoro and Kagome unsheathed their swords and disabled him unconscious.

As both the lieutenant and his son lay unconscious and defeated, the marine officers looked at the group that defeated them with wide eyes from shock.

"The lieutenant lost!" One exclaimed.

"L-Lieutenant Morgan has been defeated!" Another stated as they all looked at the group, dumbfounded.

"...If you want to arrest us, come and get us..." Zoro said to them as he waited, expecting them to try and catch them.

The reaction they got was one they didn't expect.

The group stared wide-eyed at the marines as they started shouted and celebrating about being finally free from Lieutenant Morgan's control.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked, confused.

"Those marines...hated Morgan!" Coby answered in realization.

As they observed the scene, Kagome decided to walk over and retrieve her bag. As she looked inside, she was surprised and relieved to see Kilala inside, unconscious. She wondered why she was in there in the first place, but decided to wait until later to find out.

Just as she walked back over to where Luffy and the others were, Zoro fell unconscious.

Kagome caught him in time before he fell to to ground, ending up with her blushing from embarrassment as her arms were wrapped his torso. His head nestled comfortably on her bosom, snoring.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am back! Has everyone been patient? Hmm?...I can't hear you~...Okay...well, here's the fourth chapter. It's 4:00 am. Don't blame me for any errors. I'm cranky, sleepy, and a downright total b****. So head my warning...Thank you! (^_^)/  
**

**Disclaimer: Look. I might be part Asian, but I do NOT have ANY Japanese blood in me. So unless I've been lied to my WHOLE LIFE...I'm pretty sure I don't own either of the two mangas that I love. My name's not even Asian. I'm pretty sure that the authors have JAPANESE NAMES. So...if you would take your lawyers elsewhere, it would be much appreciated. *bright smile***

* * *

_Chapter 4: New Adventure_

* * *

"Ah...I'm full. Haven't eaten for nine days...almost starved to death!" Zoro exclaimed as he patted his full belly.

He was sitting at a table with Luffy, Coby, Kagome, and Shippo in the little girls house (the one who tried to give Zoro rice balls). They had all been invited for a meal by the girls mother after they had saved the town.

Luffy was still stuffing his mouth with food just as Kagome and Coby finished their meal. Kilala was on the floor eating her fish that she received from the mother while Shippo was showing the little girl all his neat tricks.

"Then it would've been impossible for you to last a month!" Luffy stated as he stuffed himself with the delicious food.

"How can a scrawny person like you be able to eat that much? That's even more than me!" Zoro asked, a little disturbed as he watched the pirate eat more than all the guests together.

"Don't worry about it! Eat as much as you want! It's the least I could do for you after you saved our town." The mother said as she took the empty dishes to wash.

As she left the room, Zoro, Luffy, and Coby all stared at the other three guests with questioning stares. Kagome looked up as she felt the stares and sweat dropped at their expressions.

"You'd think with all the staring, I'd have something on my face." She stated dryly.

Coby blushed as he looked down, embarrassed of his actions while the other two just looked at her expectantly.

"So...How did you guys fall out of the sky?" Luffy asked, curiosity laced in his voiced as he continued to chow down.

"...Um...Well...I-I don't really know how to explain that...ehehe...We were kind of dropped off here I guess. Traveling." She finished lamely not knowing how to answer his question without being labeled as crazy.

She looked towards the swordsman, feeling his gaze on her person. Her fingers twitched with nervousness from his intense gaze, as if he knew she was hiding something. She just continued to stare back at him, not wanting to show weakness. Damn Sesshoumaru and the training that he drilled into her.

"So...he's your kid. You guys don't look anything alike. Plus, the tail and paws..." He trailed off as he looked at the two, trying to find any similarities.

Kagome, inwardly sighing in relief, was about to reply when Shippo suddenly jumped onto her lap.

"Kagome adopted me! She took care of me when my Tou-san was killed by the Thunder Brothers. But they're gone now since she took care of them with Inubaka." He exclaimed with his chest puffed out, feeling proud of his mother. He missed their questioning gaze when he mentioned the demon brothers and inu-hanyou. "I have this tail and these paws because I'm a fox youkai. But if you tease me about my height, I won't let you off easily." He ended with a pout, his arms crossed as he muttered about "Inubaka and revenge" and that he was still growing.

Everyone stared at the two in surprise until Luffy burst out laughing.

"Haha! You're cool!...So how 'bout it? Ya wanna join me?" Luffy asked as he looked at Kagome with a huge smile on his face.

"Um...I don't really know. Wouldn't we just be in your way? Plus, you just met us! And not in the best circumstances either..." She started to say but was interrupted by Luffy.

"Don't worry! You're a good person! I just know it. And I know you and the little guy are strong! So there's no way you'll be in our way! So how 'bout it, hmm?" He asked again while looking at the trio with hopeful eyes.

"...I don't know..." She began, contemplating until she felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked down to see Shippo looking up at her with big watery eyes.

"Please Kaa-san!" He pleaded while making his lips tremble to add to the effect.

_No! Not the puppy dog eyes!...That little rascal. He knows I have a weakness for those._ Kagome thought with a mental groan as she gave a pleading look to Kilala, who just replied with an amused 'mew'.

"...Fine...I guess it'll be alright..." Kagome said with a sigh and a defeated look, before giving the rubber guy a small smile. All the while, mentally grumbling about sneaky little tricksters and cats that were of no help at all.

"Yes! I now have more companions!" Luffy shouted while grabbing Shippo and dancing around the dining table. All the while, the other occupants in the room started laughing.

"So, what are your next plans?" Zoro asked as Luffy started to calm down.

"We're going to head for the Grand-Line!" He exclaimed with excitement.

"What?! Are you crazy? With just the three of you, a little kid, and a cat, how can you enter the Grand-Line? That's where all the world's strongest pirates gather at!" Coby shouted in alarm, wondering why Luffy was thinking crazy things again.

"We're going for the One Piece...it won't hurt to head to that direction."

"Zoro! Even you're saying this rubbish!"

"What are you so worried about? It's not like you're coming with us." Zoro questioned.

"Even though I'm not going, I'll still worry! Can't I? Even though we just met, Luffy...We are friends!"

"Yep! Even when we have to part, we are still friends!" Luffy confirmed with a wide smile.

Coby had a happy and relieved face as he heard this. Then he went on about how he never had friends while growing up, and that Luffy taught him how to live by his dream. All the while, Kagome looked at the trio with a fond smile, remembering her past and a certain group of friends. She also wondered what they meant about the Grand-Line and the One Piece. She would have to ask them later.

The group was interrupted by a marine officer at the front door.

"Excuse me!" He said.

They all looked up wondering what he wanted.

"We were wondering, are you really pirates?" The officer asked.

"Yeah! I just found my first three crew members–" "mew" "I mean four...hehe...so that would make us pirates now." Luffy exclaimed.

"...I see...Even though you are pirates, you have saved our town. For that we are grateful. But since you are pirates, we as marines cannot let you stay here any longer. Please leave this place immediately. As for the events that occurred here, we will be reporting it to headquarters." The officer stated as the crowd that was gathered outside the house started yelling angry and disbelieving cries.

"...Hmm...Well then, let's go. Thanks for the food ma'am." Luffy said as he ignored the shouts from the townsfolk and got up from his seat, heading for the door with his new crew following behind him.

As they passed by Coby without a second glance, the officer asked him a question.

"Aren't you with them?"

"Eh...I...! I...I'm not... not...I'm not with them!" Coby exclaimed as he turned with his back facing Luffy.

"Wait!...Is he telling the truth?" The officer asked Luffy before he could go out the door.

Luffy looked back at them.

"I know what this guy used to do..." He started as Coby looked at him with confusion marring his face.

"I don't remember where but he used to be with this fat female pirate. I think her name was Albida. It was a fat and ugly female pirate. This guy spent two years there..." He continued while pointing at Coby. All the while, Coby was screaming mentally for him to stop and not say anymore.

He couldn't take it any longer so he punched Luffy in the face while yelling at him to shut up. Luffy then started hitting the boy back until the officer yelled for him to stop. Zoro and Kagome grabbed his arms as Shippo jumped onto his shoulder, stating that he went overboard.

The officer then concluded that Coby was not their friend and told them to leave the town immediately.

As they left heading towards the dock, Coby realized that Luffy did that for him so he could fulfill hi dream. He got up off the ground and bowed to the officer, begging him to let him join the marines.

* * *

"Nice act...this way, even though he's been a pirate before, it wouldn't be such a big deal." Zoro commented as they reached the dock.

"Yeah! I believe that Coby will become stronger and more independent in the future!" Luffy exclaimed as he untied the small boat he had from the dock.

He turned his head towards Kagome as she put the last of the food the villagers had given them.

"How did you fit all that food into that bag of yours?" He questioned as he gazed at her bag curiously.

Back while they were walking towards the dock, many of the townspeople had ran up to them. They had given them a lot of food as they gave words of encouragement for their leave. Now all the food that they were struggling to carry were nowhere in sight while her messenger bag just lay next the miko innocently, not showing any signs of being over stuffed.

"Secret~" She stated with a wink as she held up her finger to her smiling lips.

"It's like a new adventure! I can't wait to see what's out there! It'll be just like old time, right Kaa-san?" Shippo stated as he looked towards his mother. He received a yes in return with an excited mew from Kilala.

Just as they were about to get onto the boat, a voice called out to Luffy.

"L-Luffy!" Coby panted as he tried to regain his breath from running. He stood straight while saluting to them the marine way.

"Thank you very much! I will never forget you for the rest of my life!" He shouted as the crew stared at him.

"I've never seen a marine salute to pirates." Zoro commented as Luffy chuckled.

"Coby, we'll meet again someday!" Luffy shouted back as he waved his hands while they climbed on the boat. As the go on, Luffy pushed off and they were ready to start their new adventure.

"GROUP SALUTE!"

They were all surprised to see a group of marine officers standing behind Coby, saluting them as they were floating away from the town. All the townspeople were gathered waving to them goodbye while wishing them good luck.

As they set off, Zoro relaxed, deciding to take a nap. Kagome was sitting across from him on the other side of the little boat, looking out to the ocean, wondering what lay ahead of them on the new journey.

_So now it' pirates, eh? Well, this should be fun. I wonder what we'll be facing along the way. What new face we'll see. It's a start of a new journey with new friends. I'll become stronger to protect and fight along side my new friends. I'll make new memories here in this new world. _She thought with a small wistful smile as she glance at her son, Kilala, and her new companions. What she saw made her smile grow wider.

Zoro had dozed off with Kilala curled up on his lap. Shippo was in the front with Luffy as they shouted about a new adventure.

She looked back out towards the water, twiddling with a necklace around her neck. Somehow, looking along the ocean made her calm and at peace. It was almost as if these waters were familiar to her. But it couldn't be, could it. Her thoughts dispelled as she heard her kit's joyous laughter.

She never would've thought she would end up here of all places. Certainly not with these people. She shook her head with an exasperated but amused smile as one thought came to mind. Smiling, she laughed as she heard Luffy and Shippo's next words.

"Yahoo! We're off, right Captain Luffy?"

"Yep! Grand-Line, Here we come!"

_Who would've thought I'd become a pirate?_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello fans~! Who wants to see the next chapter? I know I do! I hope you guys like it. I am finally able to update at a normal time. 3:56 pm! Awesome! Forgive me for any spelling errors! Please read and review. I particularly love the long comments! Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *Jingle bell tune being played on the piano* I don't own, I don't own, I~ do~n't ow- Ack! *went into a coughing fit***

**. . . .**

**Please forget that ever happened...I don't own Inuyasha or One Piece. Thank you! (^^)**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Hello Miss Navigator_

* * *

A day had past since they had left the island. You could see the crew relaxing as the morning sun shined down on the ocean making the water sparkle. Everything was peaceful. Zoro was dozing off with Kilala, who decided his torso would be her resting spot.

Kagome was on the opposite side of him leaning back with her eyes closed. You would think her to be asleep if it weren't for her fingers twiddling with the necklace that was dangling around her neck. In fact, she was trying figure out why these waters felt so familiar. Sure, she felt good when she relaxed in the hot springs and felt peaceful when she looked at the waves from her world. But they never gave her a feeling of familiarity.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't feel the curious eyes of a certain captain following her fingers' movement, nor did she hear the quiet conversation going on between him and her adopted kit.

"...Hey Shippo." Luffy called out to the kit who was currently bored out of his mind.

"Yeah?" Shippo asked, happy to have a distraction from his boredom.

"Why does Kagome keep on playing with that necklace around her neck?" He asked, curiosity seeping from his voice. He had noticed her doing that the whole time they have been on the boat.

"Um...I don't really know much about it either. Mama usually does that when she has a lot on her mind." Shippo finally said as he looked towards the miko's direction. "All I know is that when her adopted parents found her as a baby, she was wearing that necklace." He started before pointing to necklace.

"You see that locket hanging off the chain?" He asked before receiving a nod from the captain.

"Well, Kaa-san said that when they saw the locket, they looked to see if they could find out who her parents were so they could return her. All they could find was her first name and the initials to her last name engraved on the back. The pictures that were in there were too faded to see. They never found her parents so they adopted her as their child." Shippo said with a hint of sadness at the end. He knew the feeling of loosing parents.

"..." Luffy stayed silent as he looked towards the miko with understanding eyes.

None of them knew that Zoro had woken up and was feigning sleep as he listened to their conversation. He too had been a little curious about the locket. At hearing the story, he couldn't help but think that her name somehow fit her.

"Kaa-san never really says anything about it, but I know she wants to know who they are and why they left her all alone." _But she won't be able to find out now._ Shippo continued, sadness enveloping him as he thought the last statement.

He then stood up and looked at Luffy with a determined expression as he declared his next words.

"Kilala and I are all she has left now. I want to become stronger so that I can protect her. I can't do this on my own. Will you help me and protect Okaa-san?"

Luffy looked back at the young fox kit with a big warm grin. "You don't have to worry kid. I protect my friends with my life and you all are my friends. Nakama. We look out for each other no matter what!"

They were surprised to hear another answer.

"You can count me in." Zoro said as he looked up from his spot to the duo, smirking.

Shippo's smile was wide as his eyes watered. He then jumped on the captain hugging him while laughing and then jumped onto Zoro, giving him the same treatment. The motion had caused the boat to rock slightly, waking Kilala and bringing Kagome out of her inner musings.

Kagome opened to her eyes to see her son laughing as he hugged Zoro while Luffy had a big shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he watched the two.

"What's gotten you guys so happy?" She asked with curiosity as she looked at them expectantly.

"Nothing!" Shippo answered with a secretive smile on his face as he looked at the other male occupants with a silent message that had the male duo nodding in agreement.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she looked at them. Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something...

*GRUMBLE~*

All eyes looked towards Luffy as he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Ehehe...I guess all that food yesterday wasn't enough. I'm starving for some breakfa st!" He said, making everyone sweat-drop.

"I bet Kaa-san has some food in her bag, don't you Mama?" Shippo asked as he looked towards Kagome.

At the mention of food, Luffy went straight towards the miko and latched onto her.

"Please Kagome! I need food! I'm starving! Please, oh please, oh please, oh Please!" He begged as he looked at her with big hopeful eyes.

Kagome blushed at the close proximity and struggled to free herself from his hold, but he wouldn't budge. She finally sighed and slumped her shoulders, unintentionally leaning against him.

"Alright, alright already...if you let go I will give you some food...no need to act all crazy." She finally said as he let go of her so that she could get the food.

She gave a humorous chuckle as he cheered, and went to her bag, opening it. Then she stuck her whole arm in searching for the food, all the while, the crew watching. Luffy and Zoro were a little surprised to see her whole arm go into the normal-sized looking bag. They were even more shocked as they saw the upper half of her body go into the strange contraption. They watched as her legs flailed about as she muttered about "where the damn food was" until they heard and "A-hah!" as she popped back out with a huge pile of food. She then went back in and popped back with a few jars of sake, juice, and water.

Luffy had stars in his eyes as he eyed all the food laid out in front of him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in." Was all she had to say before they all did just that.

An hour later found Kagome, Zoro, Shippo, and Kilala well-fed and sitting back as they watched Luffy eat the last of the food.

"He sure can eat a lot" Shippo stated with amazement as he watched the captain with wide eyes. They had to agree with him though.

"Well there goes the last of our food supply. We're going to have to find land soon before we all go hungry." Kagome stated as she too watched with a sweat-drop.

A few minutes later, Luffy was laying down, stuffed and satisfied, as he burped.

"That was some good stuff." He stated while patting his belly.

"I hope you know that you just ate the last of what we had. Do you know when we'll get to land? Because I don't think we'll will be able to eat for a long time if you don't." Kagome stated as she looked across the never ending sea.

"Um...well...I don't really know...haven't really thought of that part. I've just been wandering so far. I guess we should look for a navigator to join our crew...hehe..." He stated as he scratched the back of his head.

His response made them all sweat-drop and wonder why they decided to join him.

* * *

-A few hours later-

"...I'm starving..."

"Luffy...don't even start. You ate all of our food supply, remember?"

"But Kagome! I'm so hungry!"

"If your navigation skills didn't suck we wouldn't even be here in the middle of the sea." Zoro replied, a little irritated with Luffy's constant whining.

"I told you that I've been wandering...besides, you're a wander too, catching hunted pirates for rewards." Luffy stated.

"I don't remember me saying that I live completely off of rewards! I was searching for a man, that's why I left to the sea...but now I can't find my way home..I had no choice but to start hunting pirates for a living, just to get a little bit for the living expenses.." He explained as he looked up to the sky.

"So...you're lost?"

"Shut up! You're the one who's lost!" Zoro shouted, annoyed by the rubber-man. "You can't expect to go to the Grand-Line like this! You need to hurry up and find a navigator." He stated as he looked at Luffy seriously.

"...and someone who can cook, and someone who can sing..." Luffy said as he listed them off with his fingers.

"Idiot! What are you going on about?!" Zoro yelled, once again aggravated with Luffy.

They then both plopped down onto their backs looking up at the sky defeated.

"...So hungry..."

Kagome and Shippo just looked at them both, exasperated.

"I do hope we find land soon.." Kagome said, wishing for a nice, hot bath.

Shippo nodded in agreement. As he looked up to the sky he saw something.

"Hey you guys! Is that a bird?" He asked as they all looked to where he was pointing to.

"Oh! That bird looks tasty! Let's eat that bird!" Luffy exclaimed as he got up.

"How are you going to eat it?" Zoro asked as he lifted and eyebrow at him.

"I'll go get it! Watch my specialty. Gomu-Gomu..." Luffy stated as he latched onto the sail.

"Luffy, I don't think you should do-"

"ROCKET!" Luffy finished, shooting through the air towards the bird.

"...it..." Kagome finished with a sigh. As she followed Luffy with her eyes, she saw the bird grab him with his beak, making him unable to move. What shocked her though was seeing her kit holding onto the rubber-man's leg for dear life.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kagome and Zoro yelled as they watched the bird carry Luffy and Shippo away. All the while, the duo above were screaming for help.

"What was he thinking?! Jeez!" Zoro yelled as he started rowing towards the direction the bird went.

"That idiot is going to get it when we find him!" Kagome stated as she told Kirara to follow the bird's scent to where it went.

As they rowed as quick as they could, (well Zoro did all the rowing) they saw a few men calling for help in front of their path.

"There are people in trouble here too?!" Zoro asked not in the mood for any of this.

"We don't have time to stop so you're going to have to get on yourselves!" Kagome hollered out to them as the boat zipped towards them.

Though shocked and terrified, the men managed to get on the boat. Gasping for breath, they tried to gain their composure back.

"Your climbing skills aren't bad!" Zoro said with a smirk as he continued to row in a fast pace.

"Were you trying to kill us?!"

"Hey calm down! You got on didn't you?! We don't have time to hear your complaints!" Kagome said as she turned towards them.

Their eyes popped as they saw the young beauty. Much prettier than the last one they had met. They then looked at each other and nodded. Taking their swords out as they tried to look intimidating, they demanded, "Hey! Stop the boat! This is Pirate Buggy-sama's territory! And give the woman to us!"

...A few minutes later...

"Hohohohohohoho...we didn't know you were 'Pirate Hunter Zoro'! We're really sorry!" The three fully beaten-up pirates exclaimed as they were made to row the boat.

"You three made me lose track of my friends...Put some back bone into it! If I don't find them, you three are in for it!" Zoro threatened as he crossed his arms and leaned against the boat.

"And don't you think that I'm a weak woman who can't defend herself! Unless you want another beating..." Kagome included as she touched the hilt of her swords and pumped miko-ki into her fist, making it look like blue flames.

The three pirates gulped as they rowed faster.

"Oh yeah, why were the three of you drifting in the middle of the ocean?" Zoro asked.

"Yes yes yes! Good question, you finally asked!" one of them said.

"That girl!"

"Yeah! That bad girl!"

"But, she's real cute too! But not as pretty as you though, miss!" They each exclaimed. The last one getting beaten by his crew-mate for his comment. They told them how she deceived them and stole their treasure and boat.

Kagome and Zoro perked up when they heard that she could predict the weather. Looking at each other, they both wondered if she would join their crew. As they listened on to their complaints and threats towards the girl if they found her, their ears once again perked up hearing them say "Buggy-sama".

"Who's Buggy?" Zoro asked.

"He's our pirate leader...haven't you ever heard of 'Buggy the Clown'? He's a dangerous man who ate one of the 'devil fruits'."

"Ate a devil fruit..?" Kagome asked. She had been wondering what this "devil fruit" was ever since Luffy asked her if she had eaten one.

* * *

"Luffy...when are we gonna get down?" Shippo asked as he continued clutching his leg for dear life.

"I don't know...but I sure do hope Kagome and Zoro find us." Luffy replied, head still in the bird's beak.

"...I want Mama...I can't look down...huh? Luffy...something's heading straight towards us!" Shippo yelled as he saw the canon ball get closer to them each second.

*BANG!*

With that, they fell straight towards the town below them. Luffy managed to grab Shippo and wrap his arms around him, taking full impact of the fall.

As they crashed to the ground, dust flew everywhere. As the dust finally settled, they saw a group of men on one side of them and a girl around Kagome's age on the other side.

"Whew! We're finally on land!" Luffy said as he put Shippo down.

"What the-! They're still alive!" The men exclaimed, not believing their eyes for a second.

The unknown girl had then gotten an idea and faced Luffy and Shippo with her hands clapped together.

"Oh 'Boss'! You're finally here! I've been waiting for you to save me! I'll leave everything to you then!" She said as she ran away.

Shippo and Luffy just faced her direction and looked at each other with clueless expressions. They then turned around to see the men surround them looking menacing and ready to beat them to a pulp.

As one of them men took a swipe at Luffy's hat, he was thrown back by Luffy punching him in the face.

"Don't you dare mess up my hat..." Luffy said with a serious expression on his face.

As the other two came rushing towards him he beat them both into a pulp.

Shippo and Luffy then looked up to see the unknown girl from earlier.

"Wow! You're strong...you beat those guys with swords bare-handed!"

"...Who are you anyways?"

"I am a thief who only steals treasures from pirates. My name is Nami. Want to be partners?" The girl, now known as Nami, replied.

"...only steal treasure from pirates?"

"Yeah! If we team up we could gain a whole lot of money!"

"...No way! I'm not interested in teaming up with you!...besides...Shippo and I have to look for our friends since we were separated from them a while ago."

"Hang on a sec!" Nami yelled as she caught up with them.

* * *

-On the roof of the bar-

"You still cannot catch the thief?" A man asked.

"W-We were in the middle of searching, captain!" The subordinate said as he sweat from nervousness.

"How on earth did it get stolen so easily?! This is the Grand-Line map! Not just some normal map! The Grand-Line map! How did it get stolen so easily?!" The enraged captain yelled as he demanded an answer.

"Well you see boss, we lost it through a bit of a mistake...the cabinet where the map was in still had the key in its lock. And when this idiot guy left it on, the key got lost..."

"What did you say?" They captain asked with terrifying calmness.

"I said when this idiot guy left it on like that the key got lost..."

"WHAD'DYA MEAN BY "ROUND NOSE"?!" He yelled out, furious. "Does my nose look funny to you?!"

(AN: "left it on" sounds like "nose" in Japanese)

"N-N-N-No! You misunderstood sir!"

"What?! A big and red round nose?! Die a painful death!" He roared out as the crew member is somehow lifted up into the air.

(AN: "misunderstood" sounds like "big red nose" in Japanese)

"It's appeared! The power of the devil fruit!" One of the crew members exclaimed.

"Who am I?" The captain asked.

"B-Buggy C-Captain!" The man in the air exclaimed as he was being choked.

"Prepare the canon!" Captain Buggy exclaimed.

The man begged for his life claiming he did nothing wrong...until...

*BOOM!*

As the captain turned around, he ordered, "Recover the map!...And take all of the villagers' treasures too!"

"Y-Yes Sir, Captain Buggy!" They all replied, scared out of their wits.

* * *

"...So exactly how many members are in your crew?" Nami asked as she sat on a table in a house.

"Four." Luffy replied.

"That includes me!" Shippo exclaimed not wanting to be forgotten.

"You're part of his crew too? But you're just a kid!" Nami exclaimed, not believing him.

"Hey! Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm defenseless! I'm Shippo the fox demon and my goal is to become stronger so I can protect Mama! Luffy and Zoro said they would help me! So you better believe it!" Shippo retorted, feeling insulted.

"Shippo's right." Luffy exclaimed with a big grin.

Nami, not sure what to make of the statement, decided to drop the subject. She then explained to them why she was chased by the pirates from earlier and who "Buggy the Clown" was.

"My goal is to obtain a hundred million beris! Then I'm going to buy a certain village." Nami stated with a determined expression.

"...A hundred millions beris is a lot. You're going to have to steal from a lot of pirates..." Luffy said.

"I have a plan!" Nami replied as she pulled out a map from her pocket. "Look, this is the Grand-Line map I just stole. I'm going to steal treasures from this 'Buggy' guy. Then I'm going to the Grand-Line and steal from even greater pirates who carry much more treasure!"

"So how about it? Wanna team up with me? We can earn a lot. You'll even get your share!" She said as she tried to persuade him.

"...By any chance, do you know how to navigate?"

"Of course I know! Don't look down on me! Navigation skills, well, they're aren't a lot of people who know it more than I do! Especially since I love the sea." She replied with a grin.

"I see! That's great! We're also going to the Grand-Line!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Hey, how about you join in as one of our crew as a navigator! Become a member of our pirate crew!" Luffy asked with excitement.

"...!...No Way!...Ah I get it now! You're going to use that treasure map in you hat to find the treasure..." She said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"This is not a treasure map!"

"Yeah right! Then what is it? Why call that stupid rag of a hat of yours a treasure?"

"You shouldn't judge something by its outer appearance! Okaa-san told me that there is nothing more of a treasure than the ones you hold dear to you...You might think that those objects worth a lot of money as treasures, but a true treasure is something that is priceless!" Shippo answered remembering what Kagome had told him during their journey to complete the Shikon no Tama.

"He's right. I got it from a friend ages ago. It's my precious treasure! I swore myself to gather up a crew and become a pirate to the man who gave me this hat!" Luffy said as he looked at his hat fondly.

Nami stared hard at the two. The young kitsune's words made her reminisce a time in her past. She shook it off, not wanting to show that she was affected by their words.

"Huh...everything's pirate this, pirate that...this is a pathetically sad era..." she said as she turned around getting off the table. She turned towards them and slammed her hands on the table. "The things I hate the most are pirates! I only like money and oranges!"

"Hey! Come on and be our navigator!" Luffy said not giving up.

"You think I'm crazy?! Shut up, you stupid pirate!" She said now annoyed with the persistent guy.

She then had an idea.

"Well it looks like you're in a fix...So just under one condition I'll consider it." she said with a sly smile.

Shippo had caught the look and was becoming very wary of her, hackles rising in suspicion. With narrowed eyes he listened as she continued.

"Go with me to where Buggy is...that's all I want you to do." She said still having that sly smile.

Luffy then got up heading out the door saying, "Okay! Let's go! Where's Buggy anyways?"

As Shippo followed behind, he watched as Luffy asked Nami what the rope was for and her just giving him an innocent look saying it was for nothing. He would keep an eye on her and make sure Luffy didn't get in trouble. He just knew that trouble would find Luffy just as much as it did Kagome.

As he kept walking, he heard a small mewl and turned his head to the side to see Kilala, in her smaller form, hiding in the shadows. He motioned for her to come while making sure the duo in front of him didn't see.

"Follow me, but make sure no one sees you okay? I don't want them to know you're here...I got a feeling it'll give us an advantage sooner or later..." He whispered to Kilala and saw her nod going back into the shadows.

"Shippo! Hurry up! Kagome's gonna kill me if I lose you!" Luffy shouted up ahead waiting for him to catch up.

As Shippo hurried to catch up to them, one last thought went through his head.

_Mama, please hurry soon...you too, Zoro...we're going to need your help. I just know it._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello fellow fans! I read a review yesterday that a guest had submitted. It brightened my gloomy day and I went ahead and reread all the other reviews I had for my story. After reading them all, I decided that I would post this chapter up early! Thank you, Becky! Thank you, reviewers! This chapter's for all of you!  
**

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I am only a fellow fan that continues to hold an empty wallet. Nothing more.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Flee From the Clown_

* * *

"WHAT?! You lost track of the map thief?! You three strong men chase after one thief and end up like this?!" Captain Buggy roared out, furious.

"We're sorry captain! But there was a really strong guy...A-And he was her boss..." The three men replied trembling with fear.

"Die a painful death!"

"AHHHH PLEASE NO!"

"Captain Buggy!" A crew member called out to the captain.

"What!?"

"The thief we just saw...she returned here herself.."

"Okay! Bring her in...wait...What are you talking about?! Came in by herself?!"

"...I don't know why but...she's here..."

"Okay! Bring her in then!" The captain ordered.

Nami came in and threw Luffy down like a sack of potatoes.

"I have captured the thief, Buggy the Clown. I will return your map too!" Nami said, ignoring how Luffy said that she tricked him.

"I see...you're obediently returning the map to me...but why are you doing this?" Buggy asked with a little suspicion.

"You see, I came into an argument with my boss. I'm tired of it. Please let me join the Buggy Pirate Crew!" She said, plastering a bright smile.

Silence rang along the whole area, then everyone started to laugh.

"So you're tired of it, eh? Hahahahaha You're a pretty amusing girl. Okay! I'll let you join as part of my crew!" Buggy announced as they started to party and enjoy themselves. Luffy was left in a cage to pout and grumble about his situation.

All the while, no one saw the red eyes of a certain neko and green eyes of a certain fox kit hiding in the shadows.

"We are here Master Zoro and Lady Kagome!" The three buggy pirates exclaimed as they docked.

"Please stop calling me that...I told you it was just Kagome." Kagome pleaded, annoyed by their want of putting a title by her name. She would also admit that it made her think of what could have been if Sesshoumaru was still al– _Don't go there Kagome...you do NOT want to think about that...look to the future... _

She grumbled as she saw that they would not abide with her wishes. She then looked around the town noticing that it was empty. Not a person in sight.

"Where is everybody? I don't see anyone around." She asked.

"Ah, well the truth is that our pirate fleet is currently raiding the villlage..." One of them answered as the other two tried to figure out how they were going to explain to the captain their empty hands.

"I guess we better meet this 'Buggy' guy then...he might have some information about Luffy and Shippo." Zoro said as Kagome nodded in agreement.

With that, they started their trek.

The Buggy pirate crew and Nami were currently having a drink fest inside and on the roof of the pub.

As Luffy tried to break the bars of the cage with his teeth he saw Nami come over.

"How's it going, 'Boss'?"

"Oh shut up and let me out! I'm hungry too...give me something to eat..." Luffy said.

...a few minutes later...

"You're a nice person...I'll let you join my crew." Luffy said as he chewed on the food he was given.

"I don't want to, you idiot!...don't you see what situation you're in? You're likely to be sold someplace by these pirates...don't worry though 'cause if my plan works I'll unlock the cage and help you run away." She said with a smile.

Just then, Buggy walked up behind Nami.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You've got yourself a pretty good follower there, thief boss!" He mocked while laughing.

"What are you talking about? She's not my follower!"

"Ah yes...you probably want to say something like that. Especially after her betrayal. Even though I got my map back...it's still a terrible crime to steal from me! Your fate has been sealed for you!"

"Ah...you're going to let me go?"

"Yes, I will let you go...of course not! Do think I'm that stupid?!" Buggy exclaimed.

(AN: Is it just me or did he just admit he was stupid? Lol)

"Boys! Prepare the "Buggy Special Canon Ball!" He ordered and they all cheered.

(AN:Of course they would cheer...since it's not them that's going to get blown up...bastards...wish I could get my hands on them..._and_ back to the story)

He then showed a demonstration of the canon ball's destruction, blowing up a row of buildings in one shot.

"The power is so great, this thing can wipe out the whole village in one shot! This and the powers I gained from the devil fruit assure my success in the Grand-Line!" He shouted.

"Now Nami...swear your loyalty and sincerity to the desire of ruling the world with me by getting rid of your old boss...Shoot the cannon at him!"

All of the pirates cheered as they kept on shouting "SHOOT!". Nami, desperate, tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. She started shaking as Buggy told her to hurry it up.

"You're shaking.." Luffy stated. "The strong oath is what a pirate has sworn himself at, and you lack the strength of that oath!"

"Ho...strong oath...wonder what that is...it it killing innocent people like insects?" she asked as sweat dripped from her brow.

"No it's not...it's the idea of being strong enough for risking your life!" He answered.

As she pondered his words for a moment, another member came up and took the matches away from her stating that she was taking too long and that she must not know how to do it.

As he started to light the match and show her how it was done, Nami took out three short rods strapped to her thigh, connected them to make a long one, and whacked him away before he could light the fuse. She didn't even realize what she was doing until it was too late.

The whole Buggy fleet was shocked speechless and to say Buggy was angry was an understatement. He was downright furious.

"So what...you're saving me now?" Luffy asked.

"Just shut up, you idiot! I don't intend to ever join any pirate crew! Pirates stole the life of someone precious to me...I hate pirates more than anything!" Nami stated as she looked towards the enraged pirate fleet.

"Ah...I see..." Luffy stated. He then noticed that the fuse to the cannon had been light. He struggled to get out of the cage as he started to panic, stating that he couldn't die like this.

Nami turned her head to see what was making Luffy panic and was alarmed at what she saw.

"You can leave your people-playing skills to that, you bitch! Kill her painfully!" He said as his crew members charged towards her.

As she saw them coming closer, she also noticed the fuse getting even shorter. Having to choose either her life or stopping the fuse, she chose the latter. That left her exposed to their deadly onslaught.

Just as they were about make their strike, a large blue barrier formed around Nami and Luffy, making the pirates smash into it.

The Buggy Pirates were shocked stiff as they saw what happened. All wondering where the blue barrier had come from.

"It seems we came just in time." A soft feminine voice called out.

As everyone searched for the owner of the voice, Luffy called out in relief, "Kagome! You finally made it!"

Kagome then jumped up from the window below and onto the roof where everyone was at.

All the other pirates' breaths hitched as they saw her appearance.

Long raven hair flowed down her back in waves as the front bangs framed her face. When they saw her eyes, they were mystified by the cerulean blue orbs that were shown under long black lashes. Her clothes that she had been wearing since she had got there did nothing to hide her figure. As the rest of the crew kept ogling her, Buggy quickly regained his composure.

"Who are you?!" He demanded.

Kagome just ignored them and asked if Nami was okay. She then went to Luffy as she called Zoro.

"Zoro, you can come up with Shippo and Kilala now! Jeez...you didn't have to wait down there, you know. You could have at least helped me out a bit...lazy jerk..." She muttered the last part as Zoro and the others came up. Everyone who heard the name gasp and started whispering to each other about "The Pirate Hunter Zoro".

Zoro had heard her little comment.

"You were the one saying that you wanted to be first. So why bother coming up when you can handle it yourself." He replied with a smirk that just pissed her off.

She just ignored him and turned to Luffy with angry, worry-filled eyes.

"How can you be so stupid, Luffy?! I told you not to get that bird, but no~ you just had to do it; which ended up with the bird carrying you off. And the worst part was that Shippo was with you! How can you be so reckless like that. And now I find you about to get blown up by a cannon ball. If Shippo and Kilala didn't come and tell me when Zoro and I finally got here, you would've been blown to pieces!" She yelled at the rubber man, anger radiating off her form.

"You're not hurt are you?" She asked as she knelt down to his level. She then hugged him through the bars as she told him to not do that again.

Everyone who saw was shocked again from her outburst and for her ignoring Buggy, while he silently fumed at being ignored.

Zoro felt that weird feeling again that irritated him to no end as he saw Kagome embrace Luffy.

Luffy just laughed and scratched the back of his head embarrassed by the scolding and saying that he would try not to do it again...key word...try.

"Don't you ignore me, bitch!" Buggy yelled, now thoroughly pissed off.

Silence rang through the whole area.

Kagome silently got up from her spot with her bangs covering her eyes as she let down her barrier.

"Shippo, Kilala...make sure Luffy and Nami are safe...Zoro if you want you can follow..." She said in a calm voice...too calm for the pirate fleet's liking.

The fox kit and neko did as they were told while Zoro walked to Kagome's side smirking. As they walked towards Buggy, he met them halfway. Kagome stopped several feet from him, knowing that she had to be cautious. Zoro was next to her with his hand on the hilts of his swords.

Kagome looked up at Buggy, and he was a little wary of the big blue eyes that seemed to looked right through him.

"So...you're 'Buggy the Clown'..." she stated more than asked. Though she wanted to laugh at his appearance, her fury and anger overpowered her amusement, squishing down the urge.

"That's right! And you better give me your name or else.." he said as he left the threat hanging.

"Oh don't worry...I was going to tell you my name anyways..." She said as her hand started glowing blue.

Buggy didn't seem to notice as he stared at her waiting for her to continue. The others were alarmed by the sight but didn't seem to have the courage to say anything.

"But...please repeat what you said to me a while ago." She requested as she closed her eyes and smiled at him innocently.

"I told you not to ignore me you bit– !" He was cut off as he was blasted into the entrance of the staircase by Kagome's miko-ki exploding from her fist as she punched him square in the face.

They crew's eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets as they saw what the small female had just done to their captain.

Zoro could tell by the way she was panting and glaring at the guy that she was furious, more so than the time she did it to the Lieutenant. Because the last time she did that, her powers did not explode.

"My name is Kagome! Not bitch, wench, slut, or any other degrading names you decide to _grace_ me with! You better learn to use it or else...I'll do more than just a little punch to your face..." She said as her eyes glowed and she touched the hilt of her swords to emphasize her point.

As she turned around and started walking back towards the others, Zoro jumped behind her with his swords unsheathed as he blocked the attack that was aimed for her. She turned back around to face them, already knowing who it was.

"Just what do you think you're doing charging at a girl from behind?" Zoro asked looking at Buggy dead in the eye.

"...You're definitely 'Pirate Hunter Zoro'...why would you defend the woman hmm?..Is she of some importance? Or are you aiming for my head?" Buggy asked in reply, smirking even through the pain he felt. He would not be humiliated by that damn woman.

"No, I've no interest in that..I'm no longer a pirate hunter because I have quit." Zoro said as he and Kagome moved back a few feet.

"But I have interest...If I kill you, my name will become even more famous..." He said as he eyed Zoro like a hawk. All the while, still keeping the smirk on his face.

As he took out his knives, Zoro replied.

"If you don't wanna die, then just leave me alone."

"If you don't show your true skills now, you'll soon be covered in blood!" He yelled as he charged at Zoro with his knives. All the while, his crew cheering him on.

"!...Fine...if that's what you want!" Zoro stated as he got into position.

Kagome stepped back, knowing that he would want to handle it himself. Especially after she had her fun. Though, her eyes narrowed with suspicion as she kept her eyes on the pirate clown. She felt something off about the man; something that was similar to Luffy, but, at the same time, completely different.

As Buggy came at Zoro, he was sliced into pieces.

Nami, Luffy, and Shippo stare at the clown in shock.

"...Oh my god!" Nami stated, eyes wide.

"What?!" Shippo asked as Luffy just stared, wondering if he was really that weak.

"Huh...he died real easily." Zoro stated.

The crew and Nami looked around at the Buggy fleet seeing them all chuckling and laughing, not understanding why they were doing so when their captain was just killed.

Kagome's eyes narrowed even more as she tried to figure out why they were reacting that way. It just didn't make sense...unless...she quickly examined the body and noticed something missing. Alarmed, she turned towards Zoro as he walked towards Luffy and cried out to him in warning at what she saw.

"Zoro, watch out!"

As Zoro was about to face Kagome, his eyes widened as he coughed up blood from the sudden pain from his side. He looked down to see a knife protruding from his side by the hand he had just cut off from the clown captain.

Luffy, Nami, Shippo, and Kilala's eyes widen from shock and alarm as they saw the hand stab Zoro.

The hand then pulled the knife sideways, making the wound deeper as it pulled out of Zoro. They then heard a voice.

"The Bara-Bara Fruit...That's the name of the devil fruit that I ate! No matter how many times you try to slice me up, you can't because I'm a sectioned man!"

They all looked to see Buggy all back in one piece and holding Kagome with a knife against her throat.

"He stuck his body back together! I thought the devil fruit was just a myth!" Nami exclaimed, once again shocked.

"Hey! You let Kagome go!"

"Get your filthy hands off of my Okaa-san, you ugly clown!" Both Luffy and Shippo shouted as Zoro just glared hard at him, holding his side as he tried to stop the blood flow.

"...'Okaa-san'...hmm...so you have a child...interesting..." He said, looking down at his hostage with an evil smirk.

"Don't your dare touch him!" She hissed as she glared heatedly at him, cursing in her mind for not sensing him.

"I wouldn't be threatening anyone if I were you." he stated as he added pressure to the knife, breaking skin as blood ran down her neck. "Besides..." he continued "I think I'll have some fun with you later..." he said as he licked the blood off her neck, gazing at her with lust.

As Shippo kept on shouting at Buggy to get away from her, Zoro glared at Buggy with hate while trying to think of a way to get out of the situation.

_Damn it! I actually knew that guy had eaten some kind of devil fruit...I was careless! He's winning for sure...Damn it! I came here to save Luffy, but look at me now...what's even worse is that now he's holding Kagome hostage..._The thought of Buggy taking advantage of the miko made him pissed beyond belief, but he didn't understand why. _I'll kill him before he can even try..._he thought. His glare intensifying.

"Though I didn't get a vital part of your body, that's still a good victory...especially since I have my prize!" Buggy mocked Zoro as he laughed.

Luffy finally blew his top.

"Stabbing from the back and then using that distraction to take Kagome, that's dirty! You big nose!" He shouted, angry.

Buggy's crew were frozen with shock from the insult, knowing that he was going to get it.

Buggy shook with rage then finally shouted as he sent his hand that was holding the knife at Kagome's throat at Luffy. "Who are you calling a big nose?!"

The impact made Luffy get shoved, hitting the back of the cage as his friends cried out his name.

"Luffy!" Kagome, Shippo, and, Zoro cried out, horrified.

Luffy then raised his head up, showing the now broken knife that was clenched between his teeth as he grinned.

"I swear, I'm gonna take you down!"

"Oho...take me down? Puhahahahahahaha, you're going to take me down?! You're hilar–!" Buggy was cut off as he suddenly bent over and clutched his crotch. His face displaying a painful look.

Kagome lowered her leg and jumped back, landing next to Zoro in a crouch.

"Why you! I'm gonna kill you all!" Buggy shouted, enraged as he was kneeling down, holding his crotch.

"You guys, run!" Luffy suddenly shouted, looking towards his crew.

"Hey! You're friends came to rescue you, but you're telling them to run away?! What about you!?" Nami asked, looking at him as if he were crazy.

Kagome and Zoro just looked at each other, then nodded.

"Okay."

"Idiots! You think I'm going to let you go!? Bara-bara Cannon!" He yelled as both of his hands, holding knives, flew towards the duo.

As Zoro got up and ran, Kagome followed closely behind while blocking the attacks with her swords.

Instead of running away as the others had thought, they ran towards the cannon. As they reached it, Zoro flipped the cannon so that it would face the other direction.

"AHHH! He pointed the cannon into our direction!" Buggy's crew cried out, trying to get away.

"The thing still has a "Buggy Special Cannon" in it!" Buggy cried, terrified.

"Oi! I need a light!" Zoro yelled.

"Shippo! Light it up and hurry!" Kagome said.

"Alright Mama!" Shippo obliged as he used his fox fire to light the fuse.

"No stop it! Duck!" Buggy finally exclaimed as the cannon ball was fired, blowing up everything in its path.

As smoke floated around everywhere, hiding Luffy and his crew from view, Zoro, Kagome, and Shippo walked back to where Luffy was, still in the cage.

"This is a good time to go...we heard from Shippo who you are so let's hurry and get going..." Zoro said as he looked at Nami, still clutching his side as he panted.

"She's going to be our navigator!" Luffy stated with a grin.

"You're an idiot, aren't you?! You're still going on about that! If you've got time to say things like that, why don't you think of a way to get out of that cage!" She yelled at the trapped pirate, becoming irritated with him.

"No...it's okay...you just stay in the cage!" Zoro exclaimed with a smirk as he proceeded to lift the cage up, grunting while doing so.

Nami was shocked by his strength and ability to do it with the wound from his side still bleeding.

Kagome just shook her head, muttering about "men and their pride". She then turned to Kilala.

"Kilala, take Shippo and Nami out of here, meet us when we get down." She instructed as she went to help Zoro.

"Mew" and with that, Kilala was consumed by fire as it grew in size. As the fire died out, Nami and Luffy were shocked to see the small, cute kitty replaced by a dangerous, oversized feline with two long, deadly canines protruding from its mouth.

"What the–?!"

"Wow! That is so cool!"

Zoro, having already seen it once, was not as surprised as the other two.

"Hurry up and get on!" Kagome said to Nami as Shippo situated himself on the feline's back

Nami, wary of the neko, considered her options. Though knowing that she would not stand a chance against the opposing pirates, she did not have to think long before her decision was made. With that, she slowly, but surely, sat behind the kit while holding onto the neko's fur.

As they took off, Nami screamed and decided to clutch onto Shippo, afraid of falling off.

After they left, Kagome turned towards Zoro.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." She said as she went to help Zoro.

"Don't...hah...I can do it myself...h-hah...just don't butt in by saying anything..." Zoro said, stopping her.

Kagome just sighed.

They then proceeded to make their escape.

After the smoke settled, Buggy, not seeing them anywhere, cursed and swore revenge; fire blazing through his eyes.

_I will kill you all!_


End file.
